emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6312 (9th August 2012)
Plot Paddy spends the night at the Dingles. He is down about Marlon not being his best man, but agrees when Chas offers to take it on. Marlon receives news from his solicitor that he can stop Paddy and Rhona from taking Leo to New Zealand. He contemplates his next move and Laurel urges him to go to the wedding. In the church, Paddy is conflicted realising Marlon is definitely not coming to his wedding and allows Chas to lead him to the front of the church. Rhona arrives and Laurel wishes her good luck as they head inside. The ceremony begins and Paddy glances towards the door, hopeful that Marlon will arrive. Finally Marlon makes his decision and heads to the church. Paddy is delighted to see him, but Marlon wonders if he can bring himself to ruin their special day. Jimmy and Carl are dreading the prospect of working with Charity. Charity tells Jai of her new venture and assures him she will cut a deal involving Sharma haulage. Charity arrives at Pear Tree Cottage. Immediately she wonders about getting rid of Edna, but Carl insists she is indispensable until Charity brings Edna's wage to their attention. She warns the King brothers that her solicitor will be over to get the contract signed, leaving them stunned at how quickly she is making changes. Later, Megan makes her feelings about Charity clear, telling Carl he has made a big mistake. Carl is adamant he will come out on top. Meanwhile, Bob explains to Dan that Chas is out of his league, but Dan reminds him that she once went for Paddy. Elsewhere in the village, David is shocked when Rachel tells him she is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *David Metcalfe - Emma Atkins *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast None Locations *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and kitchen *Main Street *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior *David's - Shop floor, office and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *St. Mary's Church - Exterior and nave/altar *Church Lane *Café Main Street - Interior *Playground Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,180,000 viewers (35th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes